Rwby: Team DNGR
by lonewolf9000
Summary: Several years have passed since the graduation of team RWBY and JNPR. Many generations of Hunters and Huntresses have Graduated Beacon. Grimm were still attacking, the White Fang still active, crime still going on, but a group of teenagers has made their way into Beacon. This story is about this group, the people they meet, challenges they face and the adventure that is their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I am a new guy around here, or at least when it comes to making fanfiction since this is my first one. I am not the most confident when it comes to things such as grammar and actual writing, so bare with me through this adventure of ours! I am starting out with a BANG, a nice, long story that me and my friends thought of that is mostly our OCs in the RWBY universe, well mostly me since I am writing the stories and he made most of the OCs that this story will be about. Hopefully you can go past my weakness in writing and enjoy this story with us! Also, violence will be put into later, as well as possible lemon, you have been warned!**

 **Also, the basics of the writing:**

"Talking"

 _"thought"_

 **Action such as flashback and etc.**

 **"Narrator"**

* * *

Chapter 1: A new Beginning

 **"Several years have passed since the graduation of the two teams, RWBY and JNPR. New Hunters and Huntresses have been through Beacon Academy, the Grimm were still attacking, the White Fang still active and crime still going on, but a certain group of teenagers has made their way into Beacon Academy, lets see how they are doing. "**

"Come in, Dulio are you there?" A female voice asks over their scroll

"Yeah, here foxy" A male's voice came out of the scroll, in a teasing tone of voice

"What did I tell you about calling me tha- never mind, you never listen, what about you Gale"

"Roger, I am in position" A male with a deeper voice answered

"Good, what about you Dirk?"

"Mhm" A male grunted

"Perfect, we are all in position?" The Female asked

"Yeah, but aren't I supposed to be the leader here?" The male that had a teasing tone

"You are, but you not good at strategic thinking"

"Point taken"

"Dulio, Midori, the target it getting away" The deeper voiced male interrupted

"Right, sorry, lets get this show on the road!" The male who claims to be the leader shouted

"You idiot, don't yell like that, you will alert it!" The female yelled

"Guys, it running" The male who grunted before simply said

"SHIT. After it!"

A sudden crash was heard through out the school, taking the attention of all the different classes or a moment, looking at the doors and making students who are walking stop to look at the direction of the sound. If you follow the sound to it's source, you would see three male students in one pile next to a cracked wall while a female faunes was rubbing the bridge of her nose with her left hand as her right hand held her glasses. "Dulio, you are such a idiot" She simply said. "Hey, I got it, didn't I!?" The second tallest male with short, blood red hair said as he was on top of the group, holding what seems to be a kitten.

"Don't worry mittens, you are safe now" The red haired male said, as he stood up, holding the kitten like a baby as a larger male and brown haired male groaned under him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" A yell could be heard as footsteps walked towards the group

The group of teenagers looked into the direction of the yelling, seeing a attractive and older, blonde woman stomping towards them, holding a riding crop, putting fear into their eyes.

"Um, well, you see , we were jus- RUN" The red haired male said, turning the other direction, his team following behind as Goodwitch yelled after them.

 **"Hmm, maybe this wasn't the best place to start out, why don't we go back a little bit, maybe a few months before this incident, to where we have Ozpin, looking over applications for Beacon. Why don't we see what he is looking at"**

 **Application #1**

 **Name:** Dulio Helios

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Hair color:** Blood red

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Weapon:** Lup Umbra

A large 5.9ft long Zweihänder sword with shotgun capabilities and can transform into a double barreled shotgun with blades attached to the bottom of two barrels.

 **Kingdom:** Vacuo

 **Bio:** Dulio was trained by his father, a retired huntsman, being trained since the age of 10. He built his Lup Umbra and by the age of 15, killed Grimm on his own. His personality is foolish but he has been know to act serious when something important comes up. States his reasoning for becoming a hunter is, "To help others like my father ... but maybe meet a few girls on the way".

 **Application #2**

 **Name:**

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Fox Fanus

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Hair color:** Orange

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Weapon:** Ketsueki Futago

A pair of Kamas that allow the blades to bend inwards to make it easier to walk around with and they can turn into bladed pistols.

 **Kingdom:** Mistral

 **Bio:** She has had no proper guidance from the age 8, where her parents were killed during a Grimm attack. She was brought into many foster homes until the age 14, where she ran away from the home she was in at that. What she did between the time she was 14 and now is a mystery, as well as how she has gotten her weapon.

 **Application #3**

 **Name:** Gale

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Weapon:** Soldat Potseluy

A military fork, as well as a high impact sniper rifle.

 **Kingdom:** Atlas

 **Bio:** The way he was brought up is more or less a soldier of atlas. When he started training to be part of military force for atlas, he shown skills of a much higher grade that a normal soldier, one of a hunter. From then on, he was trained to be a hunter, showing high skill in long distant areas.

 **Application #4**

 **Name:** Dirk Ritter

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Human

 **Height:** 7'2"

 **Hair color:** Blonde

 **Eye color:** Red

 **Weapon:** StahlFaust

A Pata sword gauntlet for his right arm that turns into a high powered Gauss rifle that has enough force to make large explosions.

 **Kingdom:** Vale

 **Bio:** He has shown great potential as a hunter since he was at the age of 3. He had abnormal strength since that age, though that doesn't seem to be his semblance. He grew at a faster rate than most children, making the height of 6 feet when he was at the age of 13 and he continued to grow. He has won many different competitions and his family's name famous for their weapon manufacturing.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, sitting in his office as he looked over the four student on his scroll, his lips curling slightly into a smirk. Suddenly, he got a call on his scroll, answering the call, "Yes?" He asked calmly, seeing it was at the other end of the call.

"Ozpin, it is time for the speech" She simply said

"I will be right there" He stated, ending the call and getting up from his chair, thinking, _"This will be another interesting four years"._

* * *

 **Wow! That was fun to write, though I think I will be ending it here, a little cliffhanger if you will. In the next chapter, we will meet our lovely heroes and some new friends! Feel free to review this, hopefully you have some good things to say and maybe even a few bad things that I can hopefully fix! See you next time, Lonewolf out, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who is back! That is right, me, Lonewolf! Today, I have the new chapter of our story, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2:Day Zero

" **Now** , **welcome back, we left off where Ozpin was going to make his big speech in the auditorium, but lets go back, lets say, half a hour before that"**

 **30 minutes before Ozpin's speech**

The roars of the airship were nice and loud, many eager and nervous students were on it, well, except for one who was just sitting down, eyes closed while he listens to some music on his device. The student had blood red hair that had the Ivy league look, tanned skin, a long black coat that went down to his knees, black steel toed boots with a red stripe going on either side of the boots, black jeans with a red belt and a dark red shirt under the jacket. What is hard to miss on him is the silver necklace he wore, showing a symbol on it that looked somewhat like sword with a droplet in the middle of it, of, also the massive sword on the male's back, that is hard to miss as well.

"Alright students, we are here, get ready to get off" The driver said over the speakers as the ship slowly lands onto the ground, the doors opening and students rushing out. The one students listening to music looked around, noticing everyone was gone and he unplugged his ear plugs before standing up, walking out of the airship and stopping, looking around before his face curved into a smirk. "Hmm, well hello Beacon, Dulio Helios is here to rock your world" He said to himself, until he got pushed by the engines of the airship taking off, hitting the ground and groaning.

 **Meanwhile**

A small girl, around 5'4" jumped out of the newly landed airship, chuckling loudly as she looks around with a large smirk. She had long silver hair that was made into a small pony tail, silver shoulder guards with a white shirt underneath them, showing off her busty chest with the shirt down enough to show her cleavage. She had white shorts on and her shoes seemed to be silver, though that might just be the metal around them and she had finger-less gloves on with two metal cylinders on top of them.

She looks back into the ship and smiles wide, making a motion of telling someone to come over with her arm, "Come on, come on, get out here Dirk, aren't you excited!" She said loudly. Metal could be heard clanking as well as the ship visibly shaking with every clank and what comes out is a extremely large man covered in armor that make him look like a knight with white plates of armor and yellow details on it, a emblem engraved in the chest piece, the emblem looking like a shield with a sword sticking out from the top. There was a gauntlet sword put into a sheath on the giant's left side, the giant's body shown to be one with a large build and his face was covered in a helmet and there was a piece of armor on the man's wrist that looked like a miniature kite shield. The knight steps next to the silver haired girl, nodding as she giggled, "Lets go, we need to get to the auditorium!" She said happily.

The two started to walk towards the giant building in the school, the two talking, or, well, mostly the girl as the large man doesn't seem to talk.

Though, as the two talk and walk, they pass by another landing airship, though this one doesn't seem to be normal, or well it was normal, but just a bit worn out, most likely since it is one that is dropping off teenagers from a small village down by Mistral, many students walking out, though one seems to stand out more than other, well, actually the opposite of that, she is blending in with the crown extremely well. When she gets into a clearing, she is more visible and she could be seen. She had long ginger hair that went down to the middle of her stomach, a long, orange tail of a fox and ears of a fox, twitching lightly. The fanus looks around for a moment, adjusting her red glasses that were rimless at the bottom, one arm under her chest and the other being supported by the elbow with the arm under her chest by her hand. Her choice of clothing seemed to be long and black baggy clothes, black shoes with heels, though what she was wearing looked like a V as the end of the V was at her stomach, but underneath that is a dark green crop top. Between the crop top and the black jacket looking clothing, her shoulders could be seen, as well as some of her arm and at the end of the jackets, the sleeves were open wide but went over her hands, though on closer look, she had a lovely, voluptuous figure under the baggy jacket and her black legging with her rear being blocked by a skirt.

The fanus walked towards where everyone one else was, to the auditorium, that is until she was blocked off by a man, a man with blood red hair, deep blue eyes and a confident smirk. "Why hello there, seems you just got off your airship, I am Dulio Helios, pleasure to meet you beautiful" He flirted. The fanus just looked at him, slightly irritated expression on her face, not what Dulio was really looking for in a reaction. The female walked past him, trying to continue to walk until she was blocked off again, "Oh, don't be like that. If you are not going to tell me your name, might as well call you Foxy, you do look like a adorable little fox with these ears of yours~" He said in a teasing voice, reaching for her ears before his hands were swatted away. "Fine, I will tell you my name, as long as you don't call me that, ever again" She stated, sounding irritated, though her voice did sound beautiful all on it's own. "My name is Midori Nakada, there, leave me alone" She said before trying to walk past him again, the man trying to get by her again before the female tripped him and walked faster, getting away from him.

He looks up from the groan, groaning gently as he stares at Midori leave, or, well her rear end mostly since he got a nice angle, smirking gently. "Hmm, seems this might be a fun time here, though that reaction wasn't what I expected" He said, jumping upwards and stretching, looking at the school yet again. He was about to walk towards the school again until another airship blew him away as it landed, it seems today is not Dulio's day.

The airship was completely white and grey, not like the other ones, this one came directly from Atlas's military fleet. The airship opens and only two people walk out, a man and a women. The man was wearing all brown, his military boots, his cargo pants, military vest and the long sleeved shirt he wore under it, as well as his beret. He carried a military fork that was over his shoulder with a strap on it, going around his shoulder, though the male had a toned physique, he was small, only standing at 5'8". He shout soldier, to his stance, to his clothing and to even the emotionless expression on his face, he was a soldier through and through.

Next to him was a 6 foot tall women, she was wearing purple boots that went up to her knees and had heels, black stockings, purple skirt that covers her hips, her stomach shown but her large chest was covered by a black undershirt that opens up to show a little of her cleavage but is pushed up by a purple buttoned up vest, the top few buttons unable to be buttoned up. Around her neck is a black choker necklace, purple detached sleeves that go up to her wrists and on her left hip has a holster on it for a knife and on her right was a holster for a pistol. Her hair was long, black and wavy as it went down, almost reaching her rear as in the front, one side was longer that the other, covering her right eye with a lock of wavy hair and her ears are shown with purple piercing, the piercings looking like they are purple and black bullets.

"Lets go Gale, no time for delay" She said

"Catalina-"

"Cat" she interrupted with a gentle smile

"... Cat ... you do not have any authority to order me around, you are a student just like me" He stated bluntly as he walks next to her as they walk out of the airship.

"Hmm, true, but it is either you do as I say, or I can make you against your will, your choice" She said, her voice sounding pleasant to the ears and a innocent smile.

The soldier sighs, walking behind the beautiful women as Dulio was, yet again, on the ground, sighing to himself as he just looks up at the sky, "Today is not a good day, at all" He said to himself. "You can say that again, it seems you are having a rough time" a male voice said, Dulio looking towards the source and seeing a man standing next to him with average messy, green hair. The male seemed to be around 6 foot tall, wearing black and white sneakers, a pair of blue jeans, a orange jacket with a hood, a black shirt, black finger-less gloves and brown belt. Around his body seems to be a green bow with blades on it and at his back is a quiver filled with arrows. Dulio looked into the male's purple eyes as the green haired male smiled, showing his hand, "Need help?" He asked. Dulio took the male's hand, getting up and smiling back at the male, "Thanks man, names Dulio Helios" The red haired male said.

"Dante Chrome, nice to meet you Dulio" he smiled gently at the other

"Same here ... so I think we need to head to the bog building, right?" Dulio asked, pointing to said building

"Yeah, pretty sure, shall we go?"

"Yep!"

 **A few minutes later**

Everyone who is needed to be in the auditorium is now there, all the students, the staff and finally the headmaster, walking up on stage with his mug in his hand and a neutral face. He coughs into the mic to get everyone's attention, looking to see that everyone one was looking.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ozpin and I am your headmaster for your stay here" He explained. "Now I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He said. Everyone clapped for him as he took another sip of his coffee. "Now, I must say, welcome to Beacon and I hope you enjoy the next four years of your school life" He said, walking off as the doors opened, showing the sky slowly turning to night.

"All first year students, please head to the ballroom and get ready for your initiations tomorrow" the speakers said and everyone headed to the ballroom.

 **A hour later**

It is now dark, students have now finished getting ready for bed, talking to new and old friends as Dulio was near the middle of the room, laying on top of his sleeping bag as he played with his scroll, wearing just sweatpants and a white shirt, showing off his toned but average physique. He looks around, enjoy the view of girls walking around in pajamas, noticing a quite active girl hanging around a large man, the girl wearing a cute pink and fluffy looking pajama top and bottom. "Hey Dulio, got room for two more?" A voice asked and Dulio turned to see Dante and skinnier male next to him. The skinnier man was about 5'11", he had white hair that was put into a neat braided look and his hair was separated at the left side of his head, but a strand of hair was still down the middle, between his two silver eyes. He was slim, not much muscle, though you, you could sense he was plenty strong.

"Oh, this is Barren, we met while we were trying to find a spot to sleep and then we saw you" Dante explained

"A pleasure to meet you Dulio" Barren said, bowing slightly and stretching out his arm for a handshake

"Nice to meet you, pal" Dulio said with a large smile, shaking Barren's hand and then the two set their bags next to Dulio

Dulio looked around, still watching the people, until he was met with a beautiful women. _"Hell, she is beautiful!"_ He thought, staring over at Catalina, wearing a purple corset under some see through silk, laying her bag down gently as she raises one of her hands to put her hair behind her left ear. She looked over at Dulio and gave him a seductive smile, making Dulio's face heat up. _"Wait, am I blushing? I never blush!"_ He yelled in his head as he feels his face heat up and Catalina was interrupted by a short male with a crew cut, wearing brown silk pajama bottoms and top.

"Time for bed everyone, you need your rest for tomorrow!" A loud voice came out at the end of the room, it being , hands on her hips, one hand holding a riding crop.

"Guess it is time for bed, night" Dante said, getting into his sleeping bag, Barren following suit and then Dulio, putting his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking. _"Hmm, interesting first day ... well I guess technically day zero, either way, it was fun"_ He thought before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter done, took me a few hours to get this thing finished, I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember, leave reviews, I would love to hear from you guys! Lonewolf out, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Hopefully this is longer than my other chapters, but now we are getting to the more important stuff!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Initiations part one

Hours pass by, the night sky slowly brightens as the sun comes up slowly, birds could be heard chirping and the creatures of darkness going into their dark holes. Some students that are early birds woke up, getting ready for their first day at beacon. Dulio was women up by the sound of the speakers screeching a obnoxious sound, probably to wake students up. He groans loudly, putting his hands over his face as he groans, though his right arm couldn't move for some reason, but he didn't care, he wanted to put something over his eyes, so he used only his left hand. He slowly opens his eyes to come to a sleeping Dante, his body spread wide as he slept, over his right arm, making it feel numb. He turns his head to his left to see Barren sleeping in a neat manner, arms at his sides, wrapped in the sleeping bag. _"What is this dude, a vampire ... well ... His skin is palem his body is stiff in his sleep ... No, no, you are just tired Dulio just get up!"_ He thought to himself.

He suddenly lifts his numb right arm, flipping Dante over and hitting his face onto the floor instead of the sleeping bag he brought. Dante groans as Dulio gets up slowly, shaking the sleep off before looking around, watching some students pack up their things, already being up, some are gone and some are just waking up like him, though there is no sign of that beautiful black haired girl he saw last night, wishing he could of tried to talk, or most likely flirt with her. But enough of that, he had to get ready!

He stood up and stretches his arms out before putting his hands to his back and cracking it. He looks at the two next to him and sighs, kicking them both, "Guys, time to get up, we need to get ready" He said, looking over the two as Dante groaned and Brennan slowly rose up, yawning and stretching his arms, his hair un-braided and flowing down his back, Dulio looking at him for a moment and thinking, _"Hmm ... for a moment, he looked like a girl ... well, he has soft hands, his voice isn't all that deep, he does have long hair and pale but nice looking skin ... dammit Dulio! Stop all this tired thinking, first he is a vampire and now a chick, just stop thinking already!"._ He shook his head to get any thoughts he just had out of his mind before picking up his sleeping bag.

He headed to the locker rooms, going to the locker he put his things in and opening it up, remembering what he saw yesterday, some guy pushing a poor kid into a locker and seeing him flying to who knows where. But the kid got back later on, covered in twigs, so he guessed he was fine, Dulio began to undress from his sleep ware, yawning lightly as he grabs his gear, putting on his clothing before grabbing his secondary belt, it was one that had packs attacked to it, full of different dust shells, today was supposed to be the invitations, so he had to get ready. When he closed his locker, putting Lup Umbra on his back and put he turned to his left, seeing that Barren was already done and in, "fancy clothing", or so would Dulio say _.Though, the_ outfit Barren was wearing is blue dress pants, a blue vest with a white undershirt, a blue tie and male blue dress shoes with a sword on his hip, the sheath being blue with two revolver like cylinders on it filled with dust and a trigger under them.

 _"_ Man, you get dressed fast don't you Barren" He said in shock

"You get used to getting dressed fast once you done it multiple times with the same clothing" Barren states, his face era ending emotionless, he never seemed to really show much emotion, but Dulio only just met him so he isn't too sure

"Well, where is Dante" Dulio asks and on cue, a loud bang was heard behind them. Dulio turns around to see Dante face first into his locker, sleeping, "... He isn't a morning person, is he" Dulio states.

"I suppose not" Barren answers

Dulio and Barren walk over to Dante, Dulio hitting him over the head to wake him up, but it only made Dante groan before Dulio sighed, smacking him in the face a few more times until Dnante's eyes were fully open. "Mhm, oh, morning guys, why does my face hurt?" Dante asked, only making Dulio smirk and laugh, Dante having a confused puppy look on his face. "No reason, no reason, just get dressed man", _"God, his heavy sleeping might actually kill him in the_ _future"_ Dulio thought.

Once Dante was dressed, grabbing his bladed bow and his quiver of arrows last, they heard the speakers once again, "All first year students, please head to Beacon Cliffs in ten minutes, that is all". The guys looked at each other and nodded, beginning to head their way to Beacon Cliff, but on the way Dante said, "Heym Dulio, I can't help but ask, did you make that sword?". Dulio looked back at Dante and smirked wide, "Yes, yes I did!" He said happily, grabbing his sword in his hand and showing it off, "This is Lup Umbra, she is a beauty isn't she!" He said. The large sword was held at the handle, the rain guard was a rather large, looking like a square and a symbol of a liquid drop on it, like his necklace. The cross guard on either side of the rain guard looked like a handle with triggers at the end and above the rain guard were two barrels, both of the barrels having blades at the side of them, longer than the barrels them selves. "This baby of mine is 5 feet and 9 inches long, it also doubles as a double barreled shotgun and it has another mode, though that I am saving for later, as a surprise you could say" He said, chuckling quite evilly.

Barren and Dante look at Dulio like he was somewhat of a mad man, and they wouldn't be too off either, when it came to weapons, Dulio could make anything, he did create his Lup Umbra and a few other weapons at his home, but that is something for later.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

All the first year students were at Beacon Cliff, standing on platform, though none of them really knew what was going to happen, they weren't informed yet. Though, that would come to a end as Ozpin and Goodwitch arrived on the scene. "Hello students, today shall be your initiation day, only forty of you will be allowed into our school and how we decide that is by a game of sorts" He said before taking a sip from his mug. "Though, first let me say how we shall make teams, once you enter the Emrald Forest, which is down there, the first person you make eye contact with shall be your parter for the four years of your stay, and once you get your partner, you both shall head north or find relics, bring the relic here and you pass, if not, you fail, simple as that" He said, taking another sip.

After that, Dulio lost interest in what he was talking about, looking at the line up of people, he saw someone familiar, a certain Fanus named Midori, if his memory was correct. Since he was at the end of the line up, it was easy to see almost everyone and that means if she was paying attention, she was looking over at Dulio as well, but as soon as she made eye contact with him,s he sighed out of annoyance.

"Now, to get you to the Forest below, we shall be launching you in, so I hope you all have a landing strategy" He simply said, people starting to take their positions. "Now, I wish you good luck and hopefully you all stay safe" He said, opening up his scroll and getting ready to launch the students in. Dulio was too busy looking at Midori, trying to somehow flirt with her from such a far distance, but because he was distracted and at the end of the launching pads, he was surprised once he was suddenly flung, screaming, "HOLY FUUUUuuu.." His words were lost as he was sent flying too far away, no one able to hear what he was saying. Ozpin looked at the flying Dulio, taking another sip of his mug, "It seems he wasn't ready" He simply said before launching the next after the next.

Dulio continued to scream until he saw he was getting close to the forests grabbing Lup Umbra and gripping the cross guard to the left and forcing it to the right, making the right cross guard meet it at the left in the middle of the rain guard and making the barrels turn so the blades on them were underneath, making the sword turn into a double bladed cleaver. He pulls the grip and the gun opens up to where he can look down at his weapon and see though the double barrels. He grabs two green dust shells and shoves them in before snapping the shotgun closed, gripping the cross guards that have turned into a grip with his right hand and gripping the sword grip with his left, he aims upward and fires one barrel, sending a blast of wind upwards, forcing him downwards. He starts to rush downwards more and turns his body mid-air and shoots his other barrel right before he hits the ground, sending another blast of air to counter act the first one and making him stay just above the ground before landing on his knees, sighing loudly.

"Goddammit! A warning would be fucking nice! Screw you Ozpin! You should of told me that I was being launched!" He yelled, somehow hoping Ozpin would hear it but also hoping he wouldn't at the same time.

 **Meanwhile**

Ozpin was next to Goodwitch, watching as Dulio was the first one to land, sipping from his mug once again, "Hmm, that was uncalled form he was the one who didn't pay attention" He said, answering what Dulio said. Good witches just pitched the bridge of her nose, sighing lightly.

 **Somewhere else in the forest**

BOOM. A large crater is seen, some forming around it before a large figure slowly walks out of the crater, only seeming he was covered in dust before he whipped himself off with his hand, or his armor off. The large man was the armored knight, standing in front of the crater, most likely attracting attention from close by Grimm. He took out his scroll and used the compas on it to see where north was, heading in that direction. He walked for good ten minutes, remembering the conversation he had with his friend, Rosa, the silvered hair girl, she telling him they would do their best to meet up where the relics are, thinking they would be the first there and become partners. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden growl, a group of Ursa coming out and surrounding him, he looked at all of them, counting how many there were, only being four. He was about to reach for his pasta sword on his hip before a Ursa charged, it being a good 8 feet tall, but before the Ursa could hit Dirk, he swung Gus sword out from the sheath, taking its claws and making the large Grimm growl I pain. The though the growling didn't last long as the knight swing his sword again, making it cut off the Ursa's head.

The next two Ursa charged behind him, Dirk swinging around and doing the same with their heads and before the last Ursa could attack, he lunged towards it stabbing it in the face, slowly taking his blade out of the Ursa's face and letting it fall before he puts his sword back into it's sheath. He started to walk again before a even more ferocious growl come from behind him, making Dirk turn around quickly and to be met with a 10 feet tall Ursa Major charging at him. Dirk quickly put his hands forward, meeting with the Ursa Major's giant claws, keeping it from pushing him backwards and Dirk holding his ground with the Grimm, his unusual strength being shown off, but he couldn't do much else, he was stuck between a Ursa and a hard place.

Dirk stood his ground, keeping the Ursa Major in place as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. Yet again, his thought process was interrupted by a growl, but it was from the Ursa in front of him, it growling in pain before a few sounds of gunfire came behind it, the monster disappearing in front of him and what Dirk was met with was a weapon, not a person, that was until he looked down. What he saw was a small man wearing nothing but brown and holding a military fork, "Seems like you needed help, I was happy to oblige" The small man said, making Dirk nod. They just stared at one another for a moment, both of them thinking the same thing, _"She is going to be upset"._

 **Meanwhile**

Dulio sighs to himself _,_ many thoughts running through his brain, " _God, where the hell am I supposed to go, I think I heard him say north, I wonder who I will meet as a partner, Dante or Barren would be good, the black haired chick would be much better though, she was pretty hot_ " He though as he continued to simply walk through the forest, his weapon back in it's original mode and on his back. As he continued to walk, he didn't notice he walked right over a ledge and down hill, "FUCK, SHIT, MOTHER FUCKER" He screamed and continued to scream as he hit rocks and suck on his way down. Before he knew it he bumped into someone who was at the bottom, his face landing on something ... Soft? He opened his eyes to see the face of a blushing fanus before looking down to see his face was in her chest, "... well hey there partner!" He said with a smile and what came next, his aura was not prepared for.

The fanus kicked as hard as she could, hitting him in his crotch, or more precisely, his balls, making the man make a sound no man should ever make as he was rolled over, holding onto his family jewels. Midori stood up and sighed hard, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Why does it have to be him, of all people, this guy" She said out loud. "Y-you know ... I am right here" Dulio said, his voice hoarse before Midori gave him a menacing glare, making his mouth shut instantly.

 **A few minutes of recovery and some walking later**

Dulio sighs, forced to stand ten feet behind the ginger haired fanus, she saying, "You step any closer, I will make sure your ability to make children goes to 0%". He was a little happy that he got her as his partner, mostly for the reason she is attractive, but she seems like she could be a nice person, emphasis on the could part. Soon they get to a clearing, seeing some old ruins and pedestals with chess pieces on them, some of them are missing so it seems some students were already here. They walk up to one of the pieces and Dulio takes a black kings, smirking, "Hey look, I am king!" He said, laughing at his own joke, making Midori roll her eyes. Though her eye rolling was interrupted by rustling from bushes nearby, making Midori whip her sleeves and making her Kamas come out, twisting the bottom of one of her Kamas and the weapon shift into a bladed pistol. The curved blade moved down as the metal stick it was attacked to bend forward, the blade moving under the part that bends forward, the part she twisted bending as well to go under her arm and she grips the middle part that didn't bend, a trigger coming out and he aims towards the bushes.

They see something come out of the bushes and she instinctively fires her pistol, but as she does, Dulio and Midori see a white haired person come out, oh shit it was Barren. "Barren look out!" Dulio yells, making Barren look and suddenly pull out his white blade katana, knocking away the dust round into the tree next to him, but that making the round almost hitting the person behind him, Dante. "Shit!" Dante screamed, falling down. Back into the bushes he goes! Barren looks behind himself and at Dante, gripping his and helping him up as Dulio sighing out of relief.

Barren and Dante walk over to where Midori and Dulio where, Dulio giving them a fist bump, "Hey guys, it seems you two became partners, huh" He said, smiling at them

"Yeah, I found Barren as he was fighting some Beowolves, he kicks ass with that katana of his!" Dante said, patting Barren on the back, Barren himself still keeping a neutral face

"Oh, this is my partner Midori" Dulio said, gesturing to Midori herself as she puts her weapons away, back into her sleeves

"Pleasure to meet you tw-"

"She is also the one who shot at you" Dulio interrupted, Midori giving him a glare

"As I was saying, it i nice to meet you two and sorry about that, I thought you were a enemy" She told them

"Oh, no problem, not the first time I was almost accidentally attacked by someone today!" He said, Barren looking away as Dante chuckles

"So, you guys might wanna grab a relic before they run out" Dulio said, gesturing to the other relics

"Oh, alright, which one did you get?"

"I took the black king" He said, showing Dante the piece

"Alright then, I will pick the..." He looks at the pieces, grabbing the black queen, "The black queen!"

Dulio smirks lightly, "Alright then, queen of the castle~" He teased and Dante growling

"Shut up Dulio!" He yelled

Suddenly a loud boom was heard in the forest and it slowly got closer before a section of trees was blown up and two females walk out of the smoke, one of them having silver hair and grinning widely, her hands covered in a type of metal gauntlets that covers her hands and only her hands with slots that seems to be filled with dust. Next to her was the beautiful black haired female, having a small smile on her face as she looks over at the smaller girl. The taller, black haired female made Dulio smirk with a small blush coloring his cheeks

"Good work Rosa, that is much easier than going around all those stupid trees" She said, a large trail of destruction behind the two

"I know, thanks for the idea!" Rosa said, pressing a empty capsule of dust in her gauntlets, making it pop out before throwing it away and refilling it with another capsule of red dust from her pocket

"Oh Dulio look, more peopl- Dulio, where did you go?" Dante asked, looking around for Dulio, seeming he disappeared

"Why, hello there, beautiful" Dulio said, over near where the black haired girl was, looking into her uncovered yellow eye, "What is a fine lady like you doing, leading a path of destruction like this?" He said, flirting, badly

Catalina smirks at Dulio's attempt to flirt, her hand going to his chin gently, "Hmm, well I am wearing heels after all, walking around trees and bushed would be painful for me~" She said, smirking at him

"Are you two going to kiss?" The silvered hair girl asked like a curious child

"Hmm, mayb-"

"No, we are not, just a little teasing is all~" Catalina said, interrupting Dulio before pushing against his chin and making him fall down before she walked to the ruins

She walks pass the rest of the people and grabs a black queen, thinking it is a good fit for her while Rosa goes over to talk to the others, telling them how she met Cat as she was fighting a Ursa, making childish sounds and trying to reenact the battle, making Dante laugh. and Midori smirk. Though, they could hear a sudden rumbling coming from the path of destruction, watching two men turn out of the tree line, running towards the group.

"Dirk, you found us!" Rosa said, jumping and waving her hands, Dirk waving back and as he does, a sudden pack of Beowolves comes out of the tree line, following them, making Rosa stop her jumping, "Oh, that looks bad" She said.

Dirk and Gale make their way tot he group and turn as soon as they got there, "Who ever made this giant path with explosions got the attention of every Grimm in a twenty mile radius! So less chit chat, more getting ready to fight!" Gale yells, not able to stay in his soldier like personality, taking out his military form from behind his back and aiming it as the large pack of beowolves. Everyone did the same, those who didn't have their weapons out took them out, Dante taking his bow out and aiming it at the pack with a red arrow, Barren turning the cylinders on his sheath and getting ready to pull the trigger on the sheath, Dulio gripping his large sword in both his hands, Midori taking out her Kamas and turning one of them turning into her pistol, Dirk taking his pata sword out, Catalina taking out her pistol and aiming it as the pack and Rosa getting into a boxing stance, smirking a bit, eager to fight.

* * *

 **And scene. The next chapter, I hope you guys are ready for some action! Also aren't cliffhangers awful?**


End file.
